


Hijack week - December 2014 - Day 4

by Watachan



Series: Hijack week [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alpha Hiccup, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Hijack Week, M/M, Omega Jack Frost, Omega Verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4: Alpha/Omega AU</p><p>Dans ce monde, où chaque individu est soit alpha, beta ou omega, ces derniers sont encore victimes de l'esclavage car ils sont "inférieurs". Lorsque Jack est kidnappé et mis dans une vente aux enchères, il trouve la sécurité auprès d'un sauveur inattendu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hijack week - December 2014 - Day 4

**Author's Note:**

> Soyons honnête, j'y connais pas grand chose sur cet AU. Ce que j'en sais, ça vient d'un lien fournis par le tumblr Hijack week et les quelques fanfics que j'ai lu sur ce thème... et bien entendu, entre l'anglais et le français, il risque d'y avoir des traductions un peu pourries^^" Faudra faire avec.
> 
> Je tiens à le dire: c'est le seul oneshot qui aura un contenu mature pour cette semaine. Avec un thème comme celui-ci, difficile de ne pas faire une petite scène de sexe, et je crois l'avoir gardé assez douce comparé à d'autres... "Marked" est particulièrement cru (mais bon, c'est pas pour déplaire *bave*) mais bon, vous êtes prévenu avant de lire^^  
> J'adore d'ailleurs cette fonctionnalité sur AO3, parce que sur FF.net, pour UN chapitre M, toute l'histoire passe en M, c'est rageant... voilà pourquoi je n'y suis plus XD
> 
> Bref, bonne lecture!

Jack connaissait son sort. Au moment où les pillards étaient arrivé sur son village, il avait su qu'il finirait sa vie comme esclave. C'est un triste sort pour les omegas, mais tous les pays ne les respectent pas comme ils en auraient le droit.

Dans la hiérarchie, l'omega est l'inférieur, celui tout en bas de l'échelle. On n'accorde souvent pas d'importance aux omegas, si ce n'est pour la capacité des mâles à entrer en chaleur et donc porter un enfant, contrairement aux mâles betas et alphas. Autrefois, les omegas étaient comme du bétail, échangés entre les familles et les pays. Puis on avait constaté leur lente disparition et des lois avaient commencé à apparaître dans les pays les plus civilisés, protégeant les omegas comme Jack contre le trafic d'esclaves. Ça ne voulait pas dire que les mariages forcés avait disparu pour autant.

Mais il aurait préféré qu'on le marie de force au vieil alpha célibataire du village plutôt que de se retrouver avec un collier et des bracelets en fer autour de son cou et ses poignets. Il avait entendu qu'il allait se retrouver avec les autres dans une vente d'esclaves, clandestine bien entendu. Dépourvu de ses vêtements et lavé avec soin, il allait être présenté comme un petit trésor sur pattes. Il avait un air exotique, avec ses cheveux blancs comme neige, ses yeux d'un bleu des plus pures, et son corps androgyne (même pour un omega) allaient faire monter les enchères d'après l'homme tout de noir vêtu qui semblait être l'organisateur de l'évènement. Son regard doré lui donnait la chair de poule.

Lorsque ce fut son tour, il fut amené de force sur l'estrade par un autre homme, tenant la chaine de son collier en le tirant pour qu'il avance. Presque étouffé par le métal à son cou, il n'eut de choix que d'obéir. L'homme en noir retint difficilement le sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Jack tourna sa tête vers l'assemblée, qu'il ne voyait pas par manque de lumière, mais il entendit les murmures appréciatifs, les gens commentant comme il était beau et s'il serait bien d'enchérir ou non car il n'avait pas l'air bien fort. Jack pourrait leur accorder ça. Il était berger chez lui, s'occupant des moutons, un travail qui ne demandait guère de force, juste un œil aiguisé et des jambes rapides au cas où il faudrait rattraper une des bêtes rapidement avant qu'elle n'aille se perdre trop loin.

Jack entendit les enchères commencer pour sa personne. Le nombre de joyaux et pièces d'or atteignant des sommets, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri ne retentisse, l'assemblée s'affolant tandis que des hommes en armure bloquaient les sorties. Soudain, l'argenté fut trainé par la chaine de son collier, disparaissant derrière le rideau d'où il était venu, l'homme en noir tenant l'autre bout et courant vers une sortie. Jack trébucha et tomba au sol, mais l'autre ne s'arrêta presque pas, lui jetant juste un regard. L'omega, agile et rapide sur ses jambes, fit une roulade en avant et donna un coup de pied dans le tibia de son tortionnaire, lui arrachant sa chaine des mains. Il se retourna et voulut se sauver mais une main sur sa cheville l'en empêcha, le faisant tomber. Il sentit ensuite une main dans sa nuque, faisant pression pour qu'il ne bouge pas.

_Si je dois n'en garder qu'un, je t'emmène avec moi ! Alors debout et viens !

_Lâchez-moi !

Il essaya de se débattre quand on le souleva de force, mais la pression sur sa gorge l'empêchait de respirer. Il sentit alors les doigts se desserrer et une chaleur non-naturelle dans son dos.

_Lâche le garçon ou tu testeras mon épée enflammée.

Jack se rattrapa avec une main, toussant en massant son cou endolori de l'autre, respirant l'air qui lui avait manqué. Il se retourna et eut juste le temps de voir un soldat en armure noir emmené son tortionnaire, alors qu'une main lui était présentée. En levant ses yeux vers son sauveur, il nota tout de suite l'odeur musquée distinctive pour les alphas (ce qui signifiait que son sauveur en était un) et croisa deux billes d'un vert qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, brillantes comme des étoiles, d'une lueur qui l'empêcha de se relever. Son sauveur était masqué et couvert d'une armure en cuir et d'une cape en fourrure, cette dernière finissant d'ailleurs sur ses épaules lorsque l'alpha le vit greloter. Jack ne voyait donc rien d'autre que ses yeux, qui le regardèrent avec tendresse, un sourire évident malgré le casque vu les petites rides se dessinant aux coins des yeux verts.

A partir de là, la vie de Jack prit un tournant à 360°.

* * *

 

Il contempla son idée. Nu ou dans cette chemise bleue ? Qu'est-ce qui serait le plus excitant ?

Il avait eu des réactions tout à fait encourageantes dans les deux cas, mais ce soir était un peu particulier, et il voulait que son amant soit aussi excité que possible. Pas qu'il ne le soit pas en général, mais il avait besoin qu'il tienne toute la nuit.

Jack en frissonna d'appréhension, se rappelant quelques nuits particulièrement passionnés avec l'autre. Il en rosit légèrement tout en décidant de porter la chemise bleu assortie à ses yeux. C'était un cadeau de l'autre homme, et il savait comme il aimait le voir porter son cadeau. Dans une telle situation, il adorerait le voir avec. L'enfilant et fermant quelques boutons, il se regarda dans le miroir à pied près du mur. Le vêtement se terminait juste sous les fesses, découvrant ses jambes blanches, et laissant ainsi l'imagination nécessaire quant à ce qu'on pourrait faire d'une vue pareille.

Jack arrangea ses cheveux, légèrement plus longs désormais, et se dirigea vers le lit à baldaquin, quand il entendit un bruit de pas bien distinctif. Un coup le pas d'une botte contre le parquet, un coup le pas d'une jambe de fer. Puis rebelote. Il se mordit doucement la lèvre et grimpa sur le lit, dos à la porte pour que l'autre ne voit pas tout de suite qu'il était à moitié nu.

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma, un soupire de fatigue passant les lèvres du nouvel arrivant, et Jack su tout de suite qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il tourna sa tête et vit l'autre poser sa cape en fourrure sur une chaise prévue pour ça avant de rouler sa tête sur ses épaules. Il renifla l'air, et seulement à ce moment sentit l'odeur sucrée de l'omega. Il tourna ses yeux olive vers le lit, comme s'il savait, alors que Jack se relevait en tenant un pied du lit à baldaquin d'une main, y collant son ventre en avançant une jambe, d'une façon friponne et tentatrice.

_Bon retour chez vous, mon prince.

L'autre secoua la tête en enlevant son armure en cuir, laissant juste une tunique verte et un pantalon noir sur lui. Il s'approcha d'une démarche assurée, prenant lui aussi le pied du lit en main, se penchant vers l'omega.

_Tu sens bon, Jack.

L'argenté posa sa tête contre le poteau de bois, son regard se voulant fuyant.

_Je sais, je n'y peux rien, fit-il innocemment. C'est ce moment après tout...

L'auburn devant lui se pencha plus vers Jack, passant une main sur sa hanche, croisant le regard azur de l'omega, avant de l'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il fut coller contre le torse de l'alpha, qui descendit son nez contre son cou, reniflant son odeur.

_Tu es si... enivrant.

_Je peux l'être encore plus, gémit-il en relevant sa jambe contre la cuisse de son amant.

L'auburn renifla à plein poumon son odeur si sucrée et ses pupilles se dilatèrent alors qu'il essayait de garder le contrôle de ses pulsions. Jack le devina et prit sa mâchoire entre ses mains.

_Hiccup. Ce soir, je veux qu'on y arrive. Je veux pouvoir dire bientôt que je porte ton enfant. Alors, donne-moi tout ce que tu as.

Jack ne faisait pas allusion qu'à ses performances physique, bien sûr. Il voulait toute la semence qu'il serait capable de donner en lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse même plus jouir. L'auburn l'attrapa alors sous les fesses, lui faisant enrouler ses jambes dans son dos, et l'amena sur le lit, le déposant contre les couvertures en le fixant dans les yeux. Puis, lentement, sans briser le contact visuel, il se pencha vers lui, leurs nez se touchant et se caressant un instant, puis Hiccup combla la distance entre leurs lèvres, Jack le ramenant plus près de lui avec ses bras et ses jambes, ses doigts s'enroulant dans la masse de cheveux roux et brun de son amant.

En toute honnêteté, Jack savait à quel point il avait de la chance. Tout autre alpha l'ayant récupéré après l'arrestation des trafiquants d'esclaves, pour peu qu'il n'ait aucun scrupule, l'aurait gardé pour lui et l'aurait réduit à la vie sans avenir à laquelle il était destiné durant cette enchère. Mais pas avec Hiccup.

Ce jeune homme à l'armure de cuir luttait pour son peuple, pour qu'ils vivent mieux et en sécurité, et le trafic d'omega était une de ses priorités. Idéaliste qu'il était, il voulait sauver tout le monde, mais il en était parfois incapable. Pourtant, le jour où il croisa le chemin de Jack, il lui sembla que son combat n'était pas vain. Tous les omegas trouvés ce jour-là furent reconduit chez eux.

A l'exception de Jack.

Lorsqu'on lui demanda d'où il venait, une tension évidente emplit la pièce lorsqu'il répondit. Plusieurs regards furent échanger, et il commença à regarder autour de lui, paniquant. Lorsqu'on lui dit que son village, Burgess, n'existait plus après un tremblement de terre qui avait engloutit la ville, ce fut comme s'il était lui même emporté sous terre. Ses parents, sa sœur, ses amis... tous morts ? Pourtant, on n'avait trouvé que des cadavres lorsque les secours étaient arrivés. Il en tomba à terre et hurla en pleurant. Il n'avait plus nul part où retourner et aucun but. Il était seul.

Les autres omegas de Burgess avaient tous été vendu dans d'autres villes, dispatchés aux quatre vents. Jack se retrouvait seul dans la ville. Berk n'était pas bien plus grand que chez lui, mais c'était un carrefour commercial, d'où la traite d'esclaves. Hiccup l'avait alors pris avec lui, sachant qu'un omega sans personne ne pourrait pas survivre. En période de chaleur, il pourrait très bien se faire violer, et c'était bien la dernière chose que voulait le jeune chef.

Autre détail : Hiccup était le chef actuel. Il avait succédé à son père à seulement vingt ans, après que Stoick la Brute soit mort sur le champ de bataille. Un lourd héritage pour le jeune homme, mais il avait su trouvé le soutien de son peuple. Et même si de mauvaises langues radotaient quant à la présence de l'omega dans la demeure du chef, il passa outre. Jack le touchait et il n'allait pas l'abandonner.

Leur histoire d'amour avait débuté après coup. Et de la manière la plus improbable qui soit.

Hiccup n'avait jamais eu d'omega dans sa maison, surtout pas en période de chaleur. Alors, lorsqu'un matin, il avait trouvé son ami recroquevillait dans ses draps, des plaintes provenant de lui, et une odeur si sucrée dans la pièce qu'elle lui fit tourner la tête, l'auburn ne réalisa qu'après coup qu'il était en chaleur, lorsqu'il venait de s'accrocher profondément dans l'intimité de son comparse après qu'ils aient couché ensemble. L'heure qui avait suivi, à attendre que le crochet du jeune chef ne se rétracte de sa chair, avait été d'un embarras pour les deux, qui ne savaient plus où se mettre, sauf qu'ils étaient (littéralement) accroché ensemble. Hiccup bégaya quelques excuses sur son comportement primal d'alpha, Jack en faisant de même de ne pas l'avoir retenu (il l'avait même encouragé à stopper cette douleur brûlante dans le fond de son être) mais de fil en aiguille, par une petite remarque gentillette par-ci et une blague par-là, une atmosphère plus détendue s'était installée, jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent enfin se séparer. Le lendemain, lorsque Jack eut à nouveau cette brûlure au fond de son corps, le scénario se reproduisit, mais ce fut comme si quelque chose s'était passé. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple baise dans une tornade d'hormones, quelque chose de plus se sentait entre eux, une attention et une affection s'était installée. Ils n'étaient pas les premiers à qui les hormones en vrac avaient joué un vilain tour avant que les partenaires ne découvrent qu'ils se plaisent et veuillent d'une relation sérieuse.

C'était il y a un an, leur mariage avait été célébré trois mois plus tôt, et Jack se sentait près à tenter l'aventure d'agrandir sa nouvelle famille, avec l'auburn qui avait voler son cœur.

Allongés au milieu des draps, leurs corps s'épousant dans une osmose parfaite, ils effectuaient la danse brûlante d'un couple d'amoureux, Hiccup essayant de conserver un peu de son bon sens, malgré l'odeur de miel sur la peau de son amant. Les omega avaient cette odeur sucrée si particulière en temps normal, mais une fois en chaleur, elle doublait voir triplait d'intensité. Les betas et alphas s'approchant alors d'un omega dans cet état n'avaient souvent qu'une seule pulsion : celle du sexe. C'est pourquoi l'auburn essayait de conserver ses esprits, malgré tout. Et même Jack avait beau lui répéter qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se forcer, il n'entendait rien. Mais on pouvait dire qu'il avait du mérite : être peau contre peau avec un omega en chaleur et ne pas perdre la tête n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

_Hic... l-lâche-toi je t'ai d-dis, murmura Jack en tenant son amant contre lui.

Hiccup secoua la tête. Il se refusait à être cet animal qui avait prit possession de lui la première fois qu'il avait touché Jack. Il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose, juste du plaisir et la sensation de prendre un omega dans ses draps, la facilité avec laquelle il glissait en lui à cause de son lubrifiant naturel et le bien être qu'il avait ressenti en laissant le crochet de son membre s'insérer dans la chair de Jack. Il était certain qu'il n'avait rien de lui même à ce moment-là, et il avait si honte de lui quand il y repensait. Bien qu'il soit normal pour un alpha de se comporter ainsi dans cette situation.

Jack le serra plus fort dans ses bras, l'autre sentant les phéromones dans son cou, lâchant un gémissement alors que la tête lui tournait. Hiccup s'arrêta et se sépara légèrement de Jack, essayant de calmer cette pulsion remontant en lui. L'argenté grogna et le fixa dans les yeux.

_Je sais que tu as horreur de perdre le contrôle, mais on essaye de faire un bébé là...

_J-je peux pas...

_Hic...

_Non ! Je... je peux pas...

Jack se redressa à son tour et prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains, gardant son regard fixé dans le sien. Il caressa ses joues avec ses pouces, essayant de le détendre.

_Tu sais, il n'y a rien de mal à laisser place à nos côtés sauvages. Je sais que tu détestes te perdre dans nos hormones et les phéromones que je produis, et je sais comme tu t'en veux après lorsqu'il y a des marques sur moi...

Hiccup voulut détourner la tête, mais Jack ne lui en laissa pas le choix et garda son visage dans ses mains, l'auburn se résignant à simplement détourner le regard.

_Hiccup, c'est une part de nous. C'est enrageant pour toi de perdre la tête et te comporter comme une brute... mais mon corps... moi, j'adore ça.

Il rougit distinctement malgré la pénombre de la pièce, Hiccup reportant son regard olive sur son amant. Jack prit une inspiration, se disant qu'il n'avait qu'à tout dire.

_J'aime quand tu laisses le désir te contrôler, quand tu... tu t'enfonces tout au fond, que tu...

Les joues de Jack étaient d'une couleur rouge pourpre à ce stade, et Hiccup ne pouvait que l'observer, encore stupéfait par ses propres. Finalement, l'argenté le fixa dans les yeux.

_Je suis un omega, et j'aime quand tu te comportes en alpha primaire avec moi. Alors, fais-moi hurler ton prénom jusqu'à ce que ma gorge me fasse mal !

La bouche ouverte et le regard étonné furent une bonne indication que l'auburn ne l'avait certainement pas vu venir. Mais Jack garda son regard braquait dans le sien, car il savait que s'il détournait le regard, Hiccup dissiperait ses mots comme s'ils n'avaient plus à en reparler et il serait incapable de lui redire.

_Tu... tu aimes vraiment... ça ?

D'un mouvement de la main, il se désigna et Jack eut un petit rire dans le fond de sa gorge.

_C'est toi tout entier que tu viens de montrer, commenta-t-il.

Hiccup se mordit nerveusement la lèvre en hochant la tête et Jack l'imita, sauf qu'il se mordait la lèvre d'une façon séduisante. Il se rallongea en arrière, se tenant sur ses coudes et avant-bras, et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de l'auburn, le tirant contre lui, ramenant leurs intimités ensemble.

_Je t'aime tout entier, mon alpha si parfait.

Il leva une main et conduisit la tête de son amant vers lui, l'embrassant tendrement, une simple caresse de leurs lèvres.

_N'aie pas peur d'être mon Mâle. Je suis né pour t'être soumis, il n'y a pas de mal...

_Ne dis pas « soumis ». Tu ne l'es pas... tu es mon égal.

Jack soupira en secouant la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Hiccup se pencha et l'embrassa à son tour.

_Je sais ce que tu veux dire, que tu m'es dévoué en tant que Partenaire, mais ne dis plus jamais « soumis » comme si tu étais un esclave. Tu ne l'es pas. Tu es ma famille.

Jack trembla, des larmes humidifiant ses yeux, qu'il chassa de quelques battements de paupière, alors qu'Hiccup embrassait son cou et se replaçant entre ses jambes.

_Je veux bien me laisser aller, mais si tu as mal, préviens-moi.

_Il n'y aura pas besoin, assura-t-il.

Hiccup décida de le croire et reprit leur activité. Curieusement, cette sensation l'envahissant et qu'il avait combattu jusque là sembla plus douce et contrôlée. Il avait l'impression que se perdre dans son envie de faire Jack sien était plus naturel que de la combattre. Il comprit alors que son mari avait raison et sa seule préoccupation devint d'obéir aux appels à plus de son amant et sa demande de ne pas s'accrocher en lui tout de suite. Il était un peu difficile pour un alpha de retenir son crochet lors de la jouissance, mais avec un peu de maitrise, c'était possible.

Lorsque le jour approcha, les deux amants étaient allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, accroché ensemble dans leurs chairs, leurs draps bons pour une lessive mais ce sentiment de satiété envahissant leurs esprits. Hiccup, allongé sur le côté droit, embrassa la nuque de Jack, dont le dos était collé contre son torse. Il réalisa un détail qu'il avait omis durant la nuit, trop perdu dans leur amour.

_Tu n'es pas encore en chaleur...

Jack secoua la tête, confirmant ses dires. Il caressa de son pouce la main sur son ventre en soupirant d'aise.

_D'après Gothi, si je reçois ton sperme un jour avant mes chaleurs, ça augmenterait nos chances de concevoir.

_Je croyais que les chaleurs étaient faites pour ça...

_Il faut croire qu'on ne sait pas tout.

L'alpha embrassa son oreille avant de frotter son nez contre la joue encore rose de son mari. Quoi qu'il advienne, ils auraient un enfant, voir plusieurs. Jack voulait une famille d'au moins deux enfants, comme la sienne à Burgess. Et Hiccup ne saurait lui dire non, à son cher omega si précieux.

* * *

 

**_OWARI :_ **

Hiccup avançait sur un chemin de terre à moitié gelé, le bruit métallique de sa jambe en fer raisonnant aux alentours, tandis que le pas plus discret d'un jeune homme du même âge se faisait à peine entendre malgré un handicap similaire. Son garde-du-corps, et meilleur ami, le suivant en gardant une oreille aux aguets. On n'était jamais trop sûr. Ils passèrent les portes gardés du village, se relaxant un peu sachant qu'ils étaient en sécurité maintenant. Les deux compères saluèrent tout ceux encore dehors à une heure si tardive et dans ce froid de canard.

Hiccup avança jusqu'à une escalier en pierre, menant à une maison dont il avait hâte de pouvoir passer la porte. Sur le pas de celle-ci, il se tourna vers son ami.

_Tu peux rentrer chez toi.

_Est-ce que je dois venir tôt ?

Le garçon aux yeux anis et aux cheveux d'un noir de jais lui sourit en haussant les sourcils. Hiccup savait pourquoi il demandait. Le temps arrivait à nouveau. L'auburn prit un instant pour réfléchir, jugeant le pour et le contre, puis lui sourit.

_Viens plus tard. Même si Jack n'est pas encore d'humeur, quelques heures de sommeil en plus ne vont pas me faire de mal.

L'autre garçon lâcha un rire du fond de sa gorge, dévoilant des dents pointues en total contradiction avec son nom.

_Bonne nuit, Krokmou.

_Bonne nuit, chef Hiccup.

Ils échangèrent une tape sur l'épaule chacun puis l'ébène redescendit les marches pour rentrer chez lui. Hiccup se tourna avec un large sourire vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit doucement en regardant d'abord par l’entrebâillement qu'il venait de faire. Il entra ensuite, sentant la chaleur bienfaisante de la pièce lui heurter les joues. Il referma derrière lui et leva les yeux. Juste à temps pour voir une masse de cheveux fendre sur lui.

_Benvenue à maison ! L'accueillit le petit paquet dans ses bras.

Il le souleva et le plaça contre son torse, l'enfant de 2 ans et demi relevant ses yeux bleus cristallins vers lui, ses cheveux auburn en désordre cascadant dans sa nuque. Il baissa sa tête et posa doucement son front contre celui de son fils.

_Hayden, où est papou ?

Le garçonnet pointa vers la chambre, d'où sortit Jack avec cette même chemise bleue qu'il porta la nuit où ils avaient conçu leur petit amour, mais un pantalon venait défaire l'image sexy qu'avait connu Hiccup. Il reposa le bambin par terre et alla embrasser son époux.

_Pas trop dur aujourd'hui ?

_Je te promets que les jumeaux me rendront cinglés un de ses jours.

L'enfant rit derrière ses mains alors que son père enlevait sa fourrure pour la mettre sur un crochet en bois à côté de la porte. Hiccup sentit l'enfant à ses côtés et tourna la tête. Sans surprise, le petit levait les bras vers lui, lui demandant par ce geste de le porter. Il soupira, se disant qu'il le gâtait trop, mais il se pencha quand même pour le prendre dans ses bras, l'enfant collant sa tête dans le creux de son cou, l'odeur musqué de son père le rassurant. Hiccup ne put s'empêcher de poser sa tête contre la sienne plus petite, voyant du coin de l'oeil l'omega sourire devant ce spectacle. Ils étaient dans l'intimité de leur demeure, alors il n'y avait rien de mal à montrer son amour pour son fils ici.

Rapidement, ils se mirent à table, dégustant le repas préparé par Jack et essayant de faire manger sa viande à l'enfant, qui était complètement désintéressé par le mouton dans son assiette. Finalement, Hayden ne mangea qu'un petit morceau mais c'était déjà bien pour ce petit trésor qui préférait biscuits et lait chaud à ses légumes et sa viande. Les promesses d'un gros câlin s'il essayait avait marché jusque là mais on leur répété que ça ne durerait pas. Ils levaient alors les yeux au ciel. Ces gens ne connaissaient pas leur fils.

Il fut mis au lit peu après, ses petits yeux bleus fixant son papou remontant la couverture jusqu'à son cou alors que son papa caressait ses cheveux et sa joue de sa main parsemée de tâches de rousseurs et de cicatrices. Il s'endormit avant d'avoir pu leur dire bonne nuit, et ils quittèrent la chambre d'un pas léger. A l'extérieur de la chambre d'enfant, Hiccup enroula un bras autour de la taille de son amour et embrassa son front.

_Il est juste parfait.

_Normal, c'est moi qui l'ait mis au monde, murmura Jack.

Même s'il plaisantait à ce sujet, Hiccup ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait raison en fait. Lorsque Jack se rendit dans leur chambre en lui jetant un coup d'oeil, il le suivit doucement, le trouvant en train d'enlever son pantalon, sa chemise recouvrant à nouveau juste ce qu'il fallait de lui.

_Je sais à quoi tu penses, et tu l'auras, mais j'ai quelque chose à te dire avant.

Hiccup s'approcha en se déshabillant, se mettant à l'aise. Il se rendit dans le lit avec seulement son pantalon, s'asseyant à côté de l'argenté.

_Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Jack se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans un sourire qui lui rappela...

Il eut juste le temps de se souvenir qu'il sentait ses mains être prises par celle de Jack, qui les colla contre son ventre, penchant sa tête sur le côté. Hiccup lâcha un souffle dans un sourire et le fixa.

_C'est vrai ?

_Oui. Gothi l'a confirmé tout à l'heure.

L'auburn se rapprocha et enlaça son époux en l'embrassant, collant son front contre le sien.

_Tu veux qu'on parie pour une fille cette fois ? Demanda l'omega.

_Peu importe, tu serais capable de gagner encore une fois...

_Oh, mais je suis sûr que c'est une fille !

Hiccup le fixa et baissa la tête vers son ventre, encore plat pour ce qu'il avait vu la veille, puis à nouveau les yeux bleus.

_Tu as une sorte de pressentiment ?

_Peut-être... ou c'est juste l'instinct d'omega.

Ils rirent ensemble en restant juste la tête posée l'un contre l'autre.

Le monde n'était pas encore parfait, le trafic d'omega existait encore et Hiccup se battait pour les sauver avec Krokmou et les autres soldats. Des guerres éclataient au delà de leurs terres, et bien d'autres choses encore.

Mais dans la sécurité de leur maison, dans le bonheur de leur couple, tout allait pour le mieux. Ainsi en témoignait l'enfant à naitre, qu'ils aimeraient tout autant que le premier.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour infos, je prévois le deuxième d'être en effet une fille... le prénom, c'est pas encore certain, mais Jacklyn ressort souvent dans ma tête. Oui, je sais que c'est techniquement la version féminine de "Jack" et que je suis totalement pas original, mais que puis-je y faire?


End file.
